A Christmas Full Of Surprises
by Jessi84
Summary: This is my Christmas present for Horatio...so to say. It's the English version of my contribution to the DC Magazine, called RED. Horatio gets a lot of surprises this Christmas. No pairings implied, just friendship.


**A Christmas Full Of Surprises**

There was a heaviness of spirit, when Horatio Caine looked out into his garden. If the wall calendar in his kitchen wouldn't say it was December 25th, nothing outside would have suggested that it was in fact Christmas Eve. There was no snow, it was about 70°F and when he took a look at the clouds, he was sure that it would rain sooner or later.

Sometimes, just like today, he missed his old home in New York. As much as he didn't like thinking about his past, so much he missed the cold weather and a white Christmas.

Sighing he turned away from the window and his look fell on a decorated Christmas tree, especially on the little guardian angel, who actually didn't fit there. Marisol had given it to him. Just like that, out of the blue. Before they had been a couple. She had told him, that he needed the angel, considering his line of work. Why hadn't she kept it for herself! She'd probably be still alive.

It should have been their first Christmas together. They would have decorated the tree, cooked something together and would have exchanged presents. They probably would have made themselves the best present in the form of a baby...but they weren't granted to do anything of that. Instead of celebrating with his wife, he stood alone in his living room and would spend the day alone, without family.

Yelina and Ray jr. were back in Miami of course, but they would spend the day with Yelina's mother. Her father had died a few months ago and therefore her mother had asked her to stay with her. Yelina had offered him to come with them, but he couldn't bring himself to do that and he didn't want to intrude. So he would visit them tomorrow. By implication that meant, that today's holiday, which was special to millions of people, was nothing more than another day of loneliness for him.

His team would certainly spend the day with their families. Ryan with his uncle Ron, Alexx with her children and husband of course and he wasn't so sure about Natalia. Eric was invited at his parent's house which meant that his sisters and their families would be there too and Calleigh wanted to spend the day in Darnell…right? He wasn't sure. At first she had wanted to stay here with Duke, but then her mother had called. For what she had decided in the end, he didn't know.

He had to admit that he hadn't been there mentally for the last days. Too much had happened in the past year. He had lost his wife, had seen his brother dying and his brother-in-law had almost died. He couldn't say how he had absorbed the losses. But he knew that he hadn't lived.

Sighing he sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. Maybe he should drive to the lab. He would have something to do then. But what hindered him was a promise he had made Marisol. He had promised her to work less, take some time for himself and he was very much aware of the fact, that he had broken this promise on more than one occasion since her death. Maybe he could make it up today. Perhaps there was something interesting on TV, except of the classics like the Grinch. And then, after an ordered meal, he would go to bed early.

How pathetic. When he was a child, there had been a big ham on Christmas and, if his father hadn't been too drunk, he had played cards with his mom and ate cookies till late in the evening. What had become to this, not always happy, boy? A lonely, old and sad man.

***

It was right after 6 p.m. when suddenly the door rang and woke Horatio up from his light slumber. He didn't expect any visitors and he highly doubted that it was one of his neighbors. Who would come by on Christmas Eve to ask for a cup of sugar? No one. There was only the option of someone who walked through the street for donations. It was the time for donations anyway. Or, but Horatio didn't hope so, a criminal had broken jail and wanted revenge.

Feeling a little stiff due to the uncomfortable position, Horatio stood up carefully and shuffled to his front door. He would see in a moment who wanted to disturb him without even opening the door, since he had a fisheye like every police officer. When he looked through the spy he lost his tongue. Quickly he rubbed his and eyes looked a second time, but the picture stayed the same. Disbelievingly he opened the door and was greeted by a loud "MERRY CHRISTMAS!".

"What…what are you doing here?" He asked perplexed and found himself in front of his team, who was grinning at him.

"We've heard the rumor, about you spending a pensive Christmas and we couldn't allow that," Eric explained and carried a red wine punch in his hands.

The others couldn't help but nod at that. Ryan carried a roasting dish, Calleigh and Natalia carried dishes with unknown contents and Alexx carried, as becomes for a mother, nothing of course.

"I hope we didn't disturb you, Sweetie?" She asked carefully, since Horatio looked quite shocked.

"Pardon? No, oh no," he quickly shook his head and opened the door so the others could enter the house. "I'm just surprised. That's all, Alexx," he tried to explain his behavior as good as he could. "What did you bring with you?"

"Well Handsome, we know you," Calleigh purred in her southern accent.

"And that means?" Horatio asked back and raised an eyebrow.

"That means, we knew that you wouldn't cook your own meal but order something," Calleigh explained and when she saw his guilty face, she knew that they had been right.

"And that's why we brought you something," Natalia added and looked around. She had never been in Horatio's house before, but it looked like she had imagined.

"So you just have to tell us where your kitchen is, Horatio," Ryan interfered, whose arms got tired, just like Eric's.

"Oh I know that, just follow me," Calleigh laughed and took the lead. It seemed like it could take some time until Horatio would answer the question.

"Are you all right, Sweetie?" Alexx asked sensitively and placed a hand on his arm, while the others disappeared cheerfully towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, more than that actually. I just didn't reckon that you would stop by. I…," suddenly a thought struck him "what about your families? Aren't you celebrating on your own? What about your husband and the kids, Alexx?" As much as he liked spending the day with others, he didn't want the other families to suffer from it.

While answering him, Alexx pulled him gently towards the kitchen from where they could hear cupboards being opened, glasses being searched and plans being made if they should eat in the kitchen or the living room. "Don't worry, Horatio. All families are informed and didn't object. Of course," she added amused, when she saw his disbelieving look, "I can't stay here too long, because my husband isn't happy about spending the day alone with his in-laws, but you shouldn't bother yourself about that. Just enjoy."

Horatio knew this tone. It was Alexx' mother hen tone and as long as he wouldn't object, she'd be happy. And if he was honest with himself, he was happy too. "I'll do my best, Ma'am," he smiled and entered the kitchen.

"That's all I'm asking for, Horatio."

"Horatio, where should we put down the red wine punch? Here or in the living room?" It didn't matter where; it would get a table mat anyway. If there was one thing Ryan hated, then a mess and dirt.

"You can bring it into the living room, so we don't have to bustle between the kitchen and the living room later," Horatio gave him a nod and tried to steal a glance into the dishes.

"Now who's curious here, Handsome?" Calleigh grinned and gently slapped his hand away, when he tried to open a box.

"Hey, you're in my kitchen and I'm not allowed to see what we will eat?" He huffed playfully.

"That's absolutely right, Horatio," Natalia smiled. "But in return you can tell us where you hide your tableware and carry it to the living room with Eric's help."

"Me? Why me? Why can't I carry the punch?"

"Because it would be empty by then, Delko," Ryan sassed and bolted.

"Kids," Alexx rolled her eyes and since she knew her way around the kitchen, she grabbed the necessary utensils and thrust them into the men's hands. "And now shoo shoo..," she shooed them away and took a look at the ham.

"I think we should reheat the vegetables and the potatoes in the microwave," Calleigh suggested and took matters in her own hands.

"I think poor Horatio doesn't even know what struck him," Natalia grinned and helped Calleigh.

"Oh Sugar, believe me, he's still dumbfounded, but that's exactly what we wanted," Alexx laughed and put the ham into the oven in order to reheat it.

"I've never seen him that speechless before."

"Oh well, things like that happen when you allow Alexx to make a plan, right?" Calleigh winked at the mother of the team.

"I have surprised every man until now, though Horatio was a tough nut," she laughed and was very pleased with herself. She couldn't have stood the thought of Horatio being alone at Christmas. He had been through so much and so she had told the others about her idea. And par for the course, the team had loved it. "And I can hardly wait till he gets his other surprises," she said secretly.

***

Sated and content, Horatio sat on his chair and he knew that if he would eat another bite he would burst. He still couldn't believe that his colleagues spared neither trouble nor expense to create such a meal for him and the team, but it was reality.

"Ladies, my compliment to your cooking skills. I haven't had such a great ham for years, in fact since I left New York," he told them with a big smile. There had been nothing missing – ham, mashed potatoes, several vegetables, a tasty sauce and a Mousse au Chocolat for dessert. From tomorrow on he had to do some running apparently.

The ladies shared glances and laughed sheepishly.

"Only the best for you, Handsome," Calleigh smirked and shoved her now empty bowl away.

"And what about us?" Eric asked enraged and Ryan had to agree.

"That gives a deep insight," he crossed his arms.

"Oh Sweetie, you don't even have to start sulking. Why don't you and Eric start to heat the punch," Alexx smiled, stood up and started to clear away the dishes.

"Let me help you, Alexx", Horatio offered and didn't want to hear any objections.

"Me too," Natalia nodded and took the glasses.

"And I will keep an eye on our two blunderers. We don't want to call the fire department, now do we?" Calleigh said and winked at Alexx secretly.

"That's a very good idea, Baby," Alexx nodded and walked with Natalia and Horatio in tow to the kitchen. There they put the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen, when suddenly Bing Crosby and White Christmas could be heard.

"It seems like Cal has found my record collection," Horatio grinned and searched for the glass cups for the punch.

"And we haven't heard any quarrel yet, seems like the boys behave," Natalia giggled and looked around. Horatio had a really nice house, at least what she has seen so far. What a shame that he lived here alone.

"Of course they behave," Alexx replied confidently. "They had received their orders from their Mother after all."

"Orders?" Horatio went into it and had found the cups.

"Of course, Sweetie. Sometimes they need a firm hand," Alexx answered seriously and then broke out into laughter. "It's a good thing that I already got my presents today, if Santa hears this, I wouldn't get any I'm sure."

"I'm afraid that could be true, Alexx," Horatio smirked mischievously and reached for the tray, he needed for the cups and bottom plates. "Are you ready? Because then we could go back to the others."

"I have no objections," Natalia shook her head and motioned Horatio to take the lead.

In the living room, all three were a witness of the not so glorious tries of the two other men to ignite the sugar loaf.

Calleigh watched them from a safe distance and frowned. "Maybe you should leave it to Horatio. He was in Bomb Squad after all and it's his own home he may set on fire."

"It sounds like you don't think that we're capable of doing anything," Eric griped and gave Horatio the matches.

"On the contrary, that's why I said that Horatio should do it," Calleigh said calmly and took a seat on the big sofa.

Amused Horatio looked between them and began carefully to heat the sugar. "You just want to laugh at me, when the experiment fails," he smiled and blew out the match after he had succeeded.

"You've got it, Handsome and now sit down," she laughed and padded the spot next to her.

"Hm, actually I wanted to-," he started, but saw the look Alexx gave him and decided to keep his mouth shut. "Okay, probably not," he complied and sat down next to Calleigh. The fact that the others did the same made him uncertain. "What's wrong?"

The others exchanged glances, nodded and obviously enjoyed keeping their friend in suspense.

"It's Christmas today, Sweetie," Alexx started and shook her head lightly when Horatio tried to interrupt her. "And Christmas is the time of the year, where you get presents," she continued and gave Calleigh a sign.

"And since we know, that you love giving presents to everyone, we thought we need to return the favor, even though it's just a small gesture." Calmly she turned around and reached for something hidden behind the sofa cushion. "Merry Christmas, Horatio." With that, she presented him a small present.

"For me?" He asked surprised, even though the question was quite needless.

"Open it, H," Eric tried to shove him in a childish way when it came to presents. There was still a boy in every man after all.

"I don't think I have another chance," Horatio smiled and tried to hide his own nervousness. Carefully he opened the package without ruining the gift wrap, which had to do with his childhood.

"I think he learned that by watching you, Ryan," Eric laughed, because this was much too slow for his likening. "I bet you even needed longer for opening your presents."

"Not everyone is so impatient like you are, Delko," Ryan shot back and was unimpressed.

Just like Horatio, who finally managed it to open the wrap and was astonished. "Oh wow…"

"Do you like it?" Natalia asked and made herself comfortable on Eric's lap, since there wasn't enough space on the couch.

"A lot…I like it a lot," Horatio answered and smiled at his team. In his hand he held a framed picture of the whole team. But it wasn't just any picture, but a special Christmas one. The ladies were dressed as Miss Santa and the boys like Santa Claus along with a red jelly bag cap and a white beard. "This is a great present, thank you so much."

"It's you we have to thank, Handsome. You're always there for us, no matter how you feel. And we just wanted to show you, that we're a family, in this case the Christmas family," Calleigh smiled and continued, "and that we're there for each other."

Deeply moved by the words, Horatio didn't know what to say. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot to him. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart," he murmured and smiled before he made an effort and hugged the women and shook hands with the men. Everyone who knew him, knew that this was something very rare and special.

"We're happy that you like it. And we should tell you from Frank, that he wore this beard just for you," Alexx laughed and watched Horatio while he was carefully putting down the picture in his shelf, next to other family portraits.

"Oh well, he had more hairs on his chin, than on his head, he probably didn't like that," Ryan joked.

"Everything is possible," Horatio grinned and looked at his team. "Let's get this party started."

"Hear, hear!"

***

A little bit later, it was just after 8 p.m., Horatio was just in the act of handing out the second round of punch for the ladies, except of Alexx of course since she needed to drive with her car.

"I must confess that I'm unable to hold my drink," Natalia giggled.

"Really? And what happens when you drink too much?" Ryan asked without ulterior motives of course.

"I can't stop laughing and get very talkative. Which can end up in awkward situations not only for me, but others, too."

"H, I believe Nat wanted a double," Eric laughed and got a slap from Calleigh on his arm. "Ouch, hey! That hurts."

"Good, that was my plan," Cal nodded and accepted her cup with a thanks.

"Here you get as much as one pleases," Horatio sounded and was about to fill Natalia's cup, when the door rang. He was startled, yes, but since his team had already surprised him today, he wouldn't be surprised about a neighbor standing at his door. "Would you mind?" He looked at the guys and hold up the punch ladle and the cup to show them his full hands.

"No Problem, H," Eric shook his head and walked to the door to see who was there.

"Thank you," Horatio called after him and handed Natalia her drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she smiled in response and already knew that it was her last round of punch. She knew the boys and their curiosity.

"You're welcome," he smiled at her and reached for his own cup, when someone called his name.

"UNCLE HORATIOOOOO!!"

This couldn't be true. He jerked his head towards the hallway when someone rushed up to him, thinking that he was imagining things.

"Uncle Horatio, uncle Horatio," she repeated over and over again and jumped into his arms.

Horatio could just react and catch her, before they would lie on the floor; he was so shocked. "Maddy? Maddy is that really you?"

Everything that came as an answer was a sob, a fierce nod and quiet "Yes".

Happily he held Madison in his arms and carefully stroked her hair, like he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't disappear. The girl had pink cheeks with excitement and her green eyes twinkled. Even if he hadn't seen her for two years, she hadn't changed so much. Her hair was still strawberry blond like he remembered, but she looked healthier and more grown.

"Hi, Horatio," Suzie entered the living room and clasped her purse. She didn't know how Horatio would react, because they didn't have any contact between them for a long time.

"Suzie…," Horatio said quietly and looked at her. She had left Miami two years ago without a word; without telling him where she would live with his niece. On one day he had been in Madison's hospital room and the next day they had vanished off the face of the earth. Just like that.

Curiously the team followed the reunion between these two, unsure of how Horatio would react.

"I…," Suzie started quietly and was interrupted by Horatio's head-shaking.

He didn't want to hear any apologies or explanations. Slowly he reached out for her and hoped that she would accept the gesture.

Surprised by this gesture, Suzie needed a moment to realize what Horatio wanted. Then, however, she smiled and hugged him.

Moved by this family reunion, Alexx blew her nose and made the others laugh. "I have a soft spot", she told them and raised a laugh.

Even Horatio couldn't help but joining in and after Suzie let go of him, he took a deep breath. "Where do you come from?"

"Chicago. I have a good job there as a secretary in an architect's office", Suzie answered.

"Chicago…," Horatio repeated in disbelief. "Why Chicago of all things?" She didn't just leave the city, but the whole state.

"Because I was born in Chicago. There were too many bad memories here in Miami and I...needed a fresh start," she explained him honestly and had a bad conscience. She shouldn't have disappeared just like that, after everything Horatio had done for them, but it was too late now.

"I understand…," he nodded slowly. He could understand why Suzie moved away, but not the way of doing it.

"Why don't I take this sweetheart with me?" Alexx stepped in and took Madison in order to give the two adults some time alone. "Do you like hot chocolate, Madison? I'm sure that your uncle has some in the kitchen."

Now that was a needless question. "With Marshmallows?"

"If we find some, definitely," Alexx laughed and disappeared in the kitchen.

"You're mad at me, right?" Suzie asked with frightened eyes, because she knew what could happen to her when a man was mad at her.

"No, no not mad," he quickly shook his head. "I…was and still am disappointed. I mean you just disappeared without telling me why or where to."

"I was foolish," Suzie nodded in agreement, "but when I realized that, a lot of time had passed and I was afraid, that you would disown me."

"Suzie, this is something that can never happen."

***

A little bit later, Horatio showed Alexx to the door. It was time for her to go back to her family. Madison's laughter could be heard through the whole house and Horatio could only imagine what kind of nuisance the boys were committing.

"Suzie had told me about a Christmas Angel, who had found and brought her to Miami," he started and handed her a jacket. "Do you have any idea who she was talking about?"

Alexx wore her poker face, like always. "A Christmas Angel?" She feigned ignorance.

"Mhm, yep," Horatio nodded and had to smile about her charade. "Do you think this angel would tell me, how he did that?"

"Hmm, you know, Horatio, there are so many obscure phenomenon between heaven and earth and I think this is one of them," she smirked and caressed his cheek softly. "Christmas is a holiday of miracles and miracles lose their magic, when you try to explain them." Finding Suzie had been pure coincidence. Horatio had told her about the disappearance and the futile search and one day she had gotten the idea of requesting Madison's clinical records. She had a good friend, who worked in the hospital and who had owed her a favor. Due to the records she had found out that Madison went to the follow-up testing in Chicago. And with a little help of the team, they had found the two. And the rest was, like they say, history.

"You have a point there, Alexx," Horatio smiled and hugged her. "In case you meet this angel, tell him...or her…that my biggest wish came true, okay?"

"Will do," Alexx nodded and felt tears welling up again. She was too emotional on Christmas. "I wish you a lot of fun and I don't want to hear any complaints, Sweetie."

"Of course not, Mom…," he grinned and waited till Alexx got into her car and drove away. Then he closed the door behind him and his look fell onto Calleigh, who was still waiting for him with her own and his drink. "I'm back," he greeted her and took his glass. "And I thought that you drove away with Alexx," Cal laughed and watched Ryan and Eric while they were entertaining the female guests.

"Why should I do that?" He asked surprised. "I can't leave my family alone."

Smiling Cal looked up to him and wrapped one arm around his waist. "Please don't forget that again." He had grown more and more distant lately.

"I won't, trust me," he smiled back and returned the favor by wrapping his arm around her. "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Handsome. And let's promise ourselves that it won't be the last one."

"No, Cal this…this evening is just the beginning." As depressed this day had started, it had changed into something wonderful. One thing Horatio knew was, that he loved Christmas, he loved surprises and most of all he loved a Christmas full of surprises.

**The End**

9


End file.
